1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a headlamp for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a headlamp for a vehicle, wherein the light emitted from the headlamp may be surface-emitted as an indirect-light type.
2. Description of Prior Art
Generally, a headlamp for a vehicle is called as a headlight, which is arranged at right and left sides in the front of the vehicle, respectively. The headlamp is a kind of a lamplight apparatus, wherein the headlamp irradiates the light toward the front of the vehicle so that a driver may secure a field of view toward the front of the vehicle when a driver travels along a dark road at night or when it is rainy, and accordingly, the driver may see the front of the vehicle with the naked eye in order to drive the vehicle safely.
The headlamp for the vehicle may be turned on when the driver operates a multi-function switch which is arranged in a steering column.
Although a general bulb was used as the headlamp, a lighting technology using a Light Emitted Diode (LED) instead of the bulb has been studied recently and vigorously since the LED is semi-permanent and has an excellent lighting effect.
In the conventional headlamp, since the light emitted from the LED which is arranged in the headlamp is irradiated toward the front of the vehicle as a direct-light type, the illuminance is high if the light is very bright, but there is a problem that a range of the illuminance is narrowed. Besides, in case where the light is also irradiated as an indirect-light type using a reflector, that is, a reflect-light type, the light emitted from the LED is only reflected by the reflector, and accordingly, there is a problem that a range of the illuminance toward the front of the vehicle is badly narrowed likewise the direct-light type.
Since the light irradiated from the headlamp with traveling in a straight line is plainly illuminated toward the front of the vehicle and since the range of illuminance of the irradiated light is narrowed, a driver in a night driving may not look fully around the front of the vehicle by not widely securing the field of view toward the front of the vehicle, and accordingly, a safety driving may be not accomplished.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.